


One Long Day

by wayiiseelife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Pregnancy, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt : Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet, until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How they react is up to you! [ Mer/Mark]





	One Long Day

Title: One Long Day

OTP Prompt: Person A is lounging on the couch on Father’s Day when Person B approaches and hands them a card. A is confused, as they don’t have kids yet until they open it and see a picture of B holding a positive pregnancy test/adoption papers/etc. How they react is up to you!

Fandom: Grey’s Anatomy 

Couple: Meredith Grey / Mark Sloan

\----

Mark Sloan was in a mood. He was cursing the day by the time he pulled out of the driveway to the lofts and into the street.

He woke up this morning in a cold bed instead of his personal heater in the bed. The water heater in the apartment went out which meant a cold shower for Mark. The coffee maker was broken, and at that moment he thought about just calling it quits for the day. But he knew if he would call in for the day, he wouldn’t see his wife for the day. So, he was coming into work.

He lets out a sigh, a soft growl almost before calling his wife of seven months. “We need to move.” The words come out of his mouth as a greeting.

A soft giggle comes from the other line. “Good morning, Mark. It sounds like you have a hard a rough morning. Anything I can do for you to make it better?” She asks.

“Hearing your voice is making it better. And maybe a cup of coffee waiting for me.” He speaks up. “I missed you this morning.”

“Sorry.” She mumbles, softly. “I got called in early. Stupid interns killing people. Not really, but they can not be trusted. How far away are you?”

“Fifteen minutes away. Why?”

“I’ll have coffee for you.” She promises, before hanging up the phone. Mark grins, putting his cellphone on the passenger seat. God, he was so happy and felt so blessed with the way his life was going. The happiest day of his life as when he was married to the love of his life.

\----

He watched her for a moment, before moving to her side and wrapping his arm around her slim body. “Good morning.” He goes in for a soft kiss. 

She laughs, pushing him away. “I’m at work. No kissing.” He pouts, and she gives in quickly. She pressed her lips against his lips. She smiles at him, a small amount of red filling her cheeks. She leans over, grabbing the cup of coffee she had brought for him and handing it to him. “Just the way you like it.”

“God, I love you.” The words come out easy. He loved saying those words, especially to her. “OKay. I have to go get change. Also, do you have…”

“He’s upstairs already. He’s been on my nerves all day. He has been begging to be on the great Mark Sloan’s service. And since I am his wife, that maybe I could talk to about letting him scrub in.”

“You know I don’t let interns in the OR. He will learn soon enough.” His smile grows a little more when he hears her giggle.”See you for lunch?” He questions. She nods. “I’ll buy. Meet you downstairs if you don’t have surgery.”

“Same time as always.” She yells to him, walking away from the nurses' station.

\----

Meredith’s day has been off. SHe woke up this morning with a killer headache after getting a 911 page from the hospital. She threw up, four times in five days. It took her twenty minutes into work when she figured out she was late. Her period was late. 

Two hours into work, after meeting with Mark, she got the test results. She was pregnant. It was perfect timing. Today was Father’s Day and she knew the perfect way to tell Mark. She got one of her friends to cover for twenty minutes when she ran to the closest store to grab a few things.

\----

“Sloan.” Alex Karev yelled grabbing the attention of his friend.

Mark stops in his tracks. “Yes?”

“Meredith has been trying to find you. She said she’s in your office whenever you are ready for lunch.”

Mark’s face changed. Quickly going from confused to a burst of happiness. “Thank you.” The best part of his day was the brief moment he stole a kiss from his wife at the nurses' station, he could use a little more time with her before he went into surgery. He opens the door to his office to find Meredith in his chair, sipping on what looked like was lemonade.

“I bought us lunch.” She says, not moving at all from her spot. “Good lunch. Today was a much needed day for good lunch. I have two small pizzas from the Italian place down the road we like. Pepperoni for you. Green olives, Pepperoni for me.”

“You had a lot of extra time.” He takes a seat across from her. “Do I smell chocolate?”

She nods a small grin living on her face. “They had fresh baked cookies. I could not say no to them. And maybe, if you are on your best behavior, I will share with you.”

“You spoil me.” He slides one of the small boxes to him, checking to make sure that it was his pizza before taking a slice and taking a small bite.

She watches him for a moment. Her face smile gently filling her face. “You deserved to be spoiled, Mark.” She takes the card that was sitting in her lap before passing it over to him. “This is for you.”

He drops the pizza onto the box, wiping his fingers on the napkin and taking the card from her. “What’s this for?” He asks her, laughing softly when she makes a face saying that she was keeping quiet. 

He rolls her eyes for a moment, enjoying every moment of this marriage with this wonderful woman. Opening the envelope and taking the card out carefully, Mark was ready for anything and everything. Or he thought he was.

He was quiet at first, reading the “Happy Father’s Day.” on the front of the card. The writing was in bright orange as the background had blue and green ties. He opens the card, to see her handwriting. “This time next year, there will be more than one of us wishing you a Happy Father’s Day. I love you, Meredith.”

He looks up from the card, moving his eyes to look at her. “Meredith…” He speaks softly, feeling the water collecting in his eyes already.

“Mark.” She moves from her seat, walking over to him. He is speechless as he watches her move her hands to his cheeks. She let the tears overflow in her eyes, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to her lips. “I know there could have been one hundred ways I could have told you, but it is Father’s Day and I thought this would be the perfect way to tell you. We are going to be a mommy and daddy.” 

He moves her arms around him, pulling her to him. “I’m going to keep this card forever. This was a perfect way. Anyway would have been the perfect way to tell me, but this…I love you so much, Meredith.”

She laughs, covering her mouth before repeating the words back to him.


End file.
